Rescuing Denmark
by Austria 59
Summary: While listening to Danish music, Denmark gets KIDNAPPED! He gets taken to the Angryverse, where Angry versions of the nations terrorize and torture others. His 4 siblings go on an adventure to go rescue him from the Angries... Also, for this story, Swede is a girl, because I like her better than the normal one.
1. The Kidnapping

It was a nice summer day in the grand Nordic mansion, where all 5 Nordics lived. It was in the middle of a beautiful place, with the greenest trees, whitest snow, and beautiful sunshine.

On this particular day, the Nordics were doing their usual things. One of them was practicing his magic spells in his room, another was playing with his pet dog, and one was just enjoying time alone, while eating licorice. One of them weren't home, because she was taking care of her newest furniture store.

And then, one of them was just on his computer, searching up whoknowswhat while listening to rock music with his headphones on, on full blast. His name...

Denmark.

"Ooh, this one sounds interesting... or maybe THIS one! I'd like to see that!" He exclaimed.

Of course, from time to time, one of his siblings would tell him to be quiet, but he wouldn't hear them. Then, they would usually barge into his room, and then give him a lecture afterwards.

Today was one of those days.

Denmark was listening to one of his Danish rock songs. He had a very loud and annoying singing voice. Of course, being Denmark, he sung at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, Iceland was trying to take a nap, after a long day. He goes to his bedroom, and puts on his pajamas. However, as soon as he went to his bed, Denmark sang. It was very annoying, and therefore Iceland couldn't sleep...

He runs out of his room, still in his pajamas, and shouted...

"CAN YOU QUIET DOWN!? I'm trying to take a peaceful nap, but then YOU sing your annoying Danish music and then I can't sleep at all!"

His efforts were futile, as Denmark had headphones on. Iceland simply just IGNORED the "No entering" sign on his door, and then barged in. He rips Denmark's headphones off his ears.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Denmark shouted at Iceland with anger. "Can't you see I'm LISTENING to music!?"

"Yeah, and you were singing it very loudly and ANNOYINGLY! I told you not to do that, but no. You're doing it again! AGAIN! When will you ever learn?" Iceland stopped to catch his breath.

"You know, you could always listen to YOUR music when you nap..."

"Your singing is so loud, I can still hear it even with headphones in! AT MAXIMUM VOLUME, AS WELL! It's THAT loud! I wish I could move out of here, but I CAN'T! I wish my room wasn't next to yours!"

"Gosh dang it, fine. Be that way, Icy. See if I care. I'm not gonna listen to you, now let me get lost in my music world," Denmark stated as he put his headphones back on.

"Ugh, it's useless..." Iceland mumbled to himself, as he went somewhere else to sleep. He slams Denmark's door shut.

"Thank goodness he's gone," Denmark mumbled before singing at the top of his lungs again to his Danish music.

* * *

Eventually, after a good 2 hours of Danish karaoke, the door suddenly barged open. Denmark noticed and turned around.

"Icy!? What's the matter!? Why are you all bloody looking? And why do you have that knife in your hand?" Denmark asked.

"So your name's Denmark, huh?" the person asked.

"Yes, that's my name. I thought you already knew, Icy! Hehe..."

"Target ACQUIRED."

"Target!? What do you mean by that!?"

"I've come to CAPTURE YOU!"

"That's funny, Icy. You finally made a funny joke for once!"

However, the angry-looking Iceland look-alike pulls a gun out. While Denmark was laughing, he hit Denmark's head with the gun... knocking him out.

"Now you're mine..."

However, someone opened the door...

"W-what!? Iceland!? Why!?" Norway asked, with extreme shock.

"Ugh... there's always this _intruder_..." the Iceland look-alike mumbled to himself.

"Why did you knock out Denmark!? Why are you bloody!? I demand you tell me right now!"

"DON'T ASK OR I'LL **SHOOT** YOU WITH THIS GUN!"

"What!? You'd never say that to your brother..."

"_**GO AWAY**_."

And with that, the Iceland look-alike walked out, but not before _slapping_ Norway's face.


	2. Torture

Denmark was on the floor, unconscious.

"Hey. Wake up or ELSE, Denmark," a mysterious figure said.

When Denmark didn't wake up, the mysterious figure STOMPED on his crotch, waking him up for sure.

"_Aaaagh!_ What was that for!?" Denmark was shocked. "And... what's this world!?"

Denmark looked around him. The skies were red instead of blue. There were corpses everywhere, and bloodshed was happening. Screams could be heard, and it was disheartening...

"So your operation was a success, Iceland. I'm proud of you," Denmark heard a voice say.

"Well, thanks for letting me borrow your gun, Germany, I knocked him out with _one_ hit!" Denmark saw the Iceland look-alike talking to someone who looked like Germany...

"Wow. He must be _THAT_ weak."

"HEY! I'M NOT WEAK!" Denmark exclaimed.

The Germany look-alike stuffs his gun inside Denmark's mouth.

"HEY! Shut your mouth or I'll SHOOT!" He was really ticked off. Denmark became quiet, and he took the gun out of his mouth.

"Anyways, I made a meal for you. Eat up, or else you'll starve." Someone who looked like Norway served Denmark a dish.

"Hmm... so you kidnap me, and then you treat me nicely? What's the meaning behind this? Why are you doing this to me, Norway and Iceland?" Denmark asked, with impatience.

"First of all, it's not Iceland. It's Angry Iceland, thank you very much. Second of all, we kidnapped you because we dislike you in general, and the Nordics would do better off without you."

"Just because you hate me, you _KIDNAP_ me!? What's the meaning!? Also, what _kind_ of meat is this!?"

"We'll keep you in our universe until we decide your death date."

"Also, this is _human_ meat!" It was Angry Poland. "It's our delicacy..."

"WHAT!? You all are _disgusting_!" Denmark panicked.

However, Angry Norway SHOVES the human meat inside Denmark's mouth. Denmark's face turned green, showing that he was sick.

"Now, eat it, or I'll PULL the trigger!" Angry Germany said, aiming a gun at Denmark's head. Denmark reluctantly obliged, as he chewed the human meat, and swallowed.

"Good boy. That's going to be your only meal from now on. We get this meat, fresh from the humans we kill," Angry Germany stated. "Hope you have fun eating human."

_Will I ever leave this hell?_ Denmark thought to himself. _And what exactly did I do to get kidnapped? I miss home..._


	3. Suspicion

Norway wasn't over the fact that the Iceland look-alike slapped his face. It really hurt, as it was a hard slap as well.

Norway went to his room, and then got his book of magic spells. He cast a healing spell, to make his face feel better. It worked.

After a few minutes of meditation, Norway goes to Finland's room to talk about what just happened.

"Something's very wrong with Iceland... he shouted at Denmark earlier today. Afterwards, he and Denmark apparently got into a fight and then he knocked out Denmark with a gun. He also had blood on his face, and a knife. When I asked him about it, he slapped me in the face... this isn't usual for him..."

"Wait... whose blood!?" Finland jumped up with concern.

"Presumably Denmark's blood. He also had a bloody knife... thankfully, he was still breathing... but I didn't see any blood on his clothes, nor his face... I'm afraid he was going to kill Denmark... maybe Iceland had enough of Denmark..."

"Oh my gosh! You mean... Iceland might've gone psycho?"

"I think so... I would've never imagined such a thing like that would happen, but it happened... it's so tragic... I'm scared... I hope Denmark is OK..."

"I'll go have a talk with Iceland..."

Finland leaves his room, and goes downstairs and enters Iceland's room. However, he was napping, and his face was completely clean. There weren't any guns and knives nearby. Finland goes back upstairs.

"So what were the results?" Norway asked, curiously.

"He was napping, and there wasn't any blood on his face..."

"He must've cleaned it off his face... but _where_ was Denmark's body?"

"I have absolutely no idea..."

"I'll go have a talk with him later, when he wakes up."

A few hours later, only Finland, Iceland and Norway were at the dinner table. Sweden was still opening her new furniture store, and goodness who knew what happened to Denmark when that Iceland look-alike took him...

Finland kept on looking at Iceland.

"Hey. This house has been quieter ever since I shouted at Denmark... what happened?" Iceland asked.

"Stop _lying_ to me, Iceland. I know what you did to him..." Norway told Iceland. "But tell me, why did you do that to him? That doesn't seem like you at all..."

"What did I do again? I was just napping."

"You had a gun and a knife. Did you hurt Denmark?" Norway's face looked a bit concerned now, rather than angry.

"No! Even if he's annoying, I wouldn't hurt him at all! He's our brother!"

"And what was that blood on your face? Where did it come from?"

"What? I never had blood on my face..."

"Stop lying to me, _it's getting annoying_..."

"I'm telling the truth, I swear!"

"Then who else could it be? I even got a PICTURE of it!"

Norway showed the picture of the Iceland look-alike holding an unconscious Denmark by the back of his shirt.

"Oh... my goodness... he looks exactly like me, except he looks... more evil..." Iceland was still glancing at the picture of his look-alike. "The same violet eyes, the same white hair... the same... everything."

"So... that isn't you?" Finland questioned him._ "How do we know that?"_

"I was asleep at the time. How would I be able to do something like that in my sleep?"

"Alright, then who do you think it is? He looked too much like you..."

"I think I might know... but I'm not sure for now..."

Eventually, everyone finishes their dinner. Finland goes upstairs to his room, while Norway and Iceland go to the living room for a talk.

"I'm not the type of person who hits people... he seems familiar, however..."

"He had the exact same voice..."

"Hold on, the same exact voice?! Oh goodness..."

"What is it?"

"It can't be true... I was suspecting it... this whole time."

"Hmm... tell me, I'm curious."

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Sweden, who was tired after opening a new furniture store. She just casually walks to the couch next to Norway and Finland and then sprawls over it.

"OK, let's go somewhere else..." Finland whispered to Norway. "_I am scared..._"


End file.
